Ouran highschool's twisted hearts
by Fredrick 7
Summary: Haruhi, after breaking a glass vase, must work for the host club. But soon realizes she has feelings for someone in to club, but isn't sure who, so she asks her best friend Kyoya for advice. Will she find out who she loves, or will someone else try to earn her heart before she figures out who it was?
1. A woman in a man's world

"You mustn't look so sad!"

"I'll be fine… just leave me be…"

He grabbed his arm and pulled him close. "Please forgive me!"

"Oh, I was never _truly_ angry at you…"

"WOW!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"YOU TWO ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!"

"IT'S HEART-MELTING!"

"I'VE NEVER SEEN BROTHERLY LOVE LIKE THAT BEFORE!"

They both bowed. Perfectly in-key.

"Thank you!"

"Thank you!"

"Now ladies,"

"Who would like to play a game?" He finished.

"ME!"

"I'LL PLAY A GAME WITH YOU!"

"WHAT KINDA GAME?!"

He reached down and grabbed her chin. "A special one. Your favorite of course."

"Let's-"

"Play!"

"Which one of us is Hikaru?"

"Which one of us is Hikaru?"

"My queen… One day we can be free from the bonds of this club. And I can take you to places, where I don't have to burden you with my lady charming…"

She blushed profusely. He slowly slid his hand off hers.

"YAAAAY!"

"OH! YOU REALLY DO IMPRESS THE LADIES!"

"NO WONDER YOU'RE THE KING!"

"MARRY ME!"

They all started bantering on. "Now, now ladies, can't I love you all?"

"OF COURSE!"

"WHY NOT?!"

"WE ALL LOVE YOU! SO RETURN THE FAVOR!"

He smiled. And continued on with work.

He pushed his glasses onto his face gently. Writing a few words in his black clipboard, he sat down quietly by a table full of girls.

"Welcome ladies."

He went around the table kissing each of their hands, treating them like royalty.

They all swooned, and awed at him. He was so kind, and so simple.

"Why are you the only one in this place who seems to take it seriously?" One of the girls asked.

"Because I take you ladies seriously."

He smiled gently at her.

"WOW!"

"OH KYOYA!"

"You want some cake?!"

He said smiling at the girls at his table. He jumped up into one of their laps.

"Huni, you remember what you are supposed to do." His large best friend said calmly and quietly.

"But! I don't want to get up! And I don't want to go get their cake!"

Mori reached down and grabbed the small child gently. "You have to. Because it's your job."

The small boy ran over to the table where the cake was and began grabbing pieces of it and running them to the girls as the gladly ate it.

_Wow… is this really where I had to repay the money? It could have been with a different group… a group that wasn't so… Well… different… and well… I guess… kind… _

_NO! I can't have feelings for any of them! I am Haruhi Fudjioka… I am NOT going to like them…_

"Haruhi? Is something wrong?"

She jumped. "GOD! Jeese! You scared me!"

He chuckled under his breath. "I very calmly said it. No reason to be scared. It's not like I can hear what you're thinking."

He smiled sweetly at her. "So what's up?"

She walked over and sat down in the far corner of the room with him walking calmly behind. They both flopped down on the couch that was freshly set up with the theme of that day.

"So? What's been pulling you under the weather?"

She sighed. "You promise not to tell Tamaki?"

"Would I EVER tell Tamaki something serious?"

"Well no…"

"Exactly, so what's wrong?"

She looked into his very dark purple eyes. "It's just that… working with you guys, has been the best thing that happened to me… but now that I work here longer… more of the real you, you guys, pops out…"

He smiled. "You're starting to realize you have feelings for someone in the club? Aren't you?"

She looked at him surprisingly. "What?! NO… I mean… maybe! But I don't know!"

He smiled. "Calm down. I won't tell anyone. After all, why would I do that to my best friend?"

She relaxed a little bit. "But I don't even know who it is… it's just… every time I walk in I get goosebumps…"

He grabbed her hand. "Just don't tell Tamaki. Or the twins."

She laughed. "I'm not dumb enough to do that!"

They both chuckled. "Well if you ever want to talk about it, you can talk to me."

She smiled. "Thanks Kyoya."

He smiled at her and got up and began writing in his notebook as he walked away. Into a Tamaki and twins that were crying, dying to know why he was sitting on the couch with Haruhi. And he bluntly refused to tell them.

_He really is a great friend. He's my best friend… and I will always be able to talk to him. I've never had someone that I could trust like him… But for now I need to figure out who it is that I have the hots for… this isn't gunna be easy…_


	2. Curtain number one?

"Please?!"

"No."

All three of them got pouty. "Why nooooot?!"

He sighed. "You know she's my best friend. Nothing more. So calm down daddy."

"But MAMMA! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU WERE TALKING TO OUR LITTLE HARUHI ABOUT!"

He looked up from his black book. "No."

They all three ran over and started growing mushrooms.

Haruhi ran over to Tamaki. "Really Tamaki-senpai, you musn't worry about it! We were discussing the theme that we should do next! You know, like which one would be most profitable!"

Tamaki looked at her. "Really!? And? I need to start purchasing the cosplay straight away! So what is the theme?!"

She frantically looked around. Then her eyes stopped on Kyoya who was scribbling in his notebook. And then held up a sign. _Ancient times, knightly hood._

She sighed and motioned to say thank you. he nodded and continued with work.

She looked at Tamaki with her answer. "Well Tamaki, since you are such a prince,"

My stomach dropped as I said this. it didn't stop me from talking, but it was a funny feeling. "Kyoya and I, have realized that 16th century knightly hood should be the theme."

Tamaki stopped for a moment and looked around at all the members of the club. Mori nodded slowly. The twins shrugged and then pretend sword fought perfectly balanced in movement. Huni smiled and jumped around. "YAY! I want to be a knight!"

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's hands and spun her around in the air. "Good job my little girl! Well done! A perfect Idea!"

As we spin around frantically, I felt happy as she thought to herself:

_Please don't make it be Tamaki…_

Tamaki finally put me down.

Kyoya looked at Haruhi with one eyebrow raised, as if to say, 'is it Tamaki?'

I shrugged. I gave him a maybe shrug.

He smilled and shook his head as he continued with work.

_Hey mom. I think I like one of the boys in the group… but I don't know which one…. And so far I am leaning toward Tamaki… I hope it isn't Tamaki…. I love Tamaki to death, but… I don't think I have the patients for him… well mom, I will talk to you later… I'll tell you if anything happens! Love you mom. Talk to you soon!_

**Like it? I myself, have no problem with HaruhiXTamaki. Actually I quite love them together. But I feel like Haruhi wouldn't want to be falling for him… You know?**

**Anyway! Please review, because it helps a lot and gives me ideas.**

**Love you!**

**Sparkller!**


	3. Tamaki

Hey mom. How are you? Last night. I thought about Tamaki. But I really hope it isn't him... because if we were to go out, we would-be

"Haruhi..."

I suddenly stopped thought. "Yes?

I turned around to see Tamaki. But his emotion was different, it was, like, nervous.

"Um... Huni tells me your trying to find out who you like?"

My stomach dropped. How did he find out... "What makes him think that?"

He looked down. Knowing I was mad at him. "Well he ran over and slid under the couch and listened in..."

My face turned red. "Why did he do that?"

Tamaki looked down at my hands like a young child. "I told him to..."

I was shocked. "Tamaki!"

He started getting more sad. "Can I just ask you something before you want to kill me?"

I was really annoyed. "Fine."

He looked down and started twiddling with his shirt. "Well. Before you find him. The guy you like... would you go on a date with me? In case it turns out not to be me?"

My expression immediately changed to a softer look. And Tamaki seemed more relieved.

"Well..."

I saw a familiar orange spikes coming out from a pole. The twins...

"Get out here!" They walked out, with heads dropped. "Tamki quickly started acting bouncy again, as if to not let them know he was asking me something serious. "Please don't tell them what I asked..."

They slowly walked out. And stood symmetrically in front of me.

"What were you guys doing, and what did you hear?"

They both looked up.

"We heard something about-"

"Tamaki being in trouble. And you were answering a question."

"Ok. Guys get out."

They both nodded and walked out.

Tamaki moved in front of me. "So?"

I looked around. "Tamaki... you should've approached me about this sooner..."

He looked up with big eyes. "Does that mean yes?!"

"It means I knew you liked me. And I will give you 1 date. It all depends on how you treat me on that date."

He smiled and grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Thank you Haruhi!"

I glared at him. "Calm down. It's just 1."

He started jumping around and went and opened the door. Letting all the hosts come in.

Kyoya looked at me and walked over as I slumped into the couch.

"So? What was your answer?"

I looked at him. "How did you know?"

He smiled sweetly. "He is Tamaki. And I am his best friend. It's naturally going to get to me. So what was your answer?"

I sighed. "I agreed to one date."

Kyoya smiled. "Good choice. He might be the one. You never know. I will make sure the other hosts don't follow you around on your date. Including me. I promise. And then you can tell me all about it. When you get back."

I agreed.

Hey mom. I agreed to a date with Tamaki... I don't know if I am ready for that... But he said he wanted a date before I find out who it was. So I agreed. Love you mom, talk to you later.


	4. Leaving Towards the DATE!

**Hello! i have been updating ALOT recently... its probably because of the unusually happy mood i have been in! but anyway! enjoy this chapter! so far it is the sweetest one yet!**

* * *

_Hey mom. How are you? So… right now Kyoya is driving me to the host club to meet up with Tamaki. I can honestly say this car ride couldn't get any shorter… I can already see the school. And I don't want it to turn out that Tamaki is the guy I like. I just have a feeling he isn't… and if he is… then… I don't know why I wouldn't be too happy… I don't know… I guess we will have to wait until this date starts… I really don't know… but we are pulling into the driveway so I have to go… love you mom._

"You ready?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I wish… but I can't thank you enough for the dress."

He smiled. "No problem. Just enjoy your date."

Haruhi smiled back. "And you enjoy keeping the twins still."

Kyoya laughed. "Ya thanks."

They slowly walked through the halls to the EVER so familiar music room #3.

Haruhi took a deep breath. "Ok. Should we go?"

Kyoya shrugged. "I'm not going on a date. You are. I am as ready as ever."

She scoffed. "Whatever. But thanks for helping me out."

He stuck his arms out for a hug. "You're welcome. Just have fun. Don't worry about anything."

She hugged him tight and then pushed the doors open.

"HARUHI!"

"HARUHI!"

"HARUHI!"

She was pounced on by three guys TWICE her size. "Get off me. NOW!"

They all jumped off and bowed.

"Let's go."

Tamaki took Haruhi's hand and walked towards the exit.

"Hey Kyoya…"

"Where is boss taking Haruhi?"

Kyoya smiled and lifted his head. "Grocery shopping."

"WE WUNNA GO!"

"WE WUNNA GO!"

Kyoya grabbed their collars stopping them from following. "No. sit down. Or I will make Mori send Huni on you."

They both sat down.

"Why are they going on a date Kyoya?"

Mori had snuck up and whispered in his ear.

Kyoya pulled up his glasses. "Tamaki asked. So she agreed to one date. The rest of the situation is classified."

"I'm not stupid. I knew you wouldn't tell me much."

"Good. Then you should be able to assist me on controlling these two?"

"Yeah. And don't think I don't know what's happening with Haruhi."

Kyoya was shocked. "How do you know?"

"Please. I am just as intelligent as you. I just am not Haruhi's best friend. It is obvious by the way she walks in here. It is different."

Kyoya smiled. "Yes. It is different. But that doesn't make any difference to me. She is still special."

Mori smiled and walked away.

_Haruhi… I hope you realize who it is soon… because I know who I love… I hope you find clarity._

* * *

**_AWWW! i am sooooo exited! but we still have a date to go through! :) thanks for sticking with me!_**


	5. I found him The ONE

**The last chapter... i can honestly say. i am REALLY proud of the turn out. THANK YOU GUYS!**

* * *

Haruhi and Tamaki had been gone about 45 minutes.

Kyoya and Mori were both sitting down holding the twins while Huni quietly slept on the couch.

"LET US GO!"

"WE WANT TO KNOW WHERE THEY WENT!"

Just then, Kyoya's phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hi Kyoya, its Haruhi…"_

"Oh hi how is it going?"

He stood up and walked to one of the pillars in the center of the room.

_"Not to good…"_

"Oh? What happened?"

_"Well… can you come pick me up? I broke my ankle…"_

"WHAT?! HOW?"

_"Tamaki was riding really fast and insisted I hold his hand. Then he went faster and I tried to let go, but he wouldn't release my hand and I pulled back and he flung into me."_

Kyoya sighed. "I will be there in ten minutes."

_"Thanks bye."_

_Oh god Haruhi… what have you got yourself into now? You can't possibly work at the club….and you can't go home, or your dad would kill you for being on a date with Tamaki… he hates Tamaki… Maybe you will have to stay at my place… no… I couldn't let you be at my place. My parents would intimidate you far too much… I don't know…_

Kyoya arrived at the skating rink. Only to be pounced on by Tamaki. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT HER!"

"Get off Tamaki."

He quickly jumped off. "She is in here."

Kyoya quietly followed until he saw her, and how painful she looked. "HARUHI!"

He ran up to her and sat by her foot. "Come on I will take you to the hospital."

He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks Kyoya."

He smiled at her. "No problem."

"RIGHT LETS GO!"

"No Tamaki. You can't come."

"WHY?!"

Kyoya sat Haruhi down in the front seat of the car. "Mori needs you back at the club."

Tamaki's expression immediately changed. "I am sorry Haruhi. Does this mean no, to a second date?"

Haruhi looked in his eyes. "I am sorry Tamaki."

Tamaki nodded and went to his own car.

Kyoya shut the door and started his car. "So I am assuming Tamaki is a no?"

She chuckled. "I don't think he ever was a yes…"

Kyoya laughed. "Agreed. He isn't for you. so then, who is the next person on your list?"

Haruhi stopped thinking for a moment. She hadn't realized there were six people… she hadn't realized that Kyoya was an option…

"Well… who do you like Kyoya?"

He looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "I don't think I want to answer that."

She punched him. "Come on! I know it is someone! Pleaaasssseeee!"

He parked the car by the ER entrance. "You want me to be honest?"

"Of course."

Kyoya looked her in the eyes and took her hand. "You. I always have. Ever since you smashed that pot, even when you were on your date with Hikaru. It was always you."

Haruhi held his hand back.

_Hey mom. How are you? I think I get it now… the guy I liked… the one I couldn't figure out. I think I finally found him. The ONE. The guy that would fall out of the sky and take me away. Of course, it was more, me breaking a vase, and needing to repay it… but… I don't think I could have been happier. Kyoya and Haruhi… Haruhi Ootori… I can see it now._

He smiled. "Figure it out now?"

She nodded.

Kyoya leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Well are we gunna fix my ankle?"

He smiled and got out to carry me inside.

_Yup. I found him. And now he is carrying me away in his arms. I found my love. My best friend. Love you mom. Talk to you later. _

_ Bye!_


End file.
